Sophia
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Armin and Christa recieve their first child. "I promise that as long as you're my daughter, I will never give up, Sophia."


Armin bit his lip. He felt a uncertain feeling rising from his stomach. The kind of feeling you get when your mother calls for you from down the stairs, a certain edge to her voice. The feeling you get when you walk through someone else's house, and see that "forbidden room" that every place has. The kind of feeling you get when you see a storm brewing at the other side of town. Armin felt the feeling grow stronger, and he holded his hands together.

"Get ahold of yourself, Arlert." He murmured. He sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Tough, ain't it?" A voice asked. Armin gasped, and glanced up. He calmed down when he saw his friend, Bertholt, sitting in the seat next to him, a gentle look on his face. Armin sighed, and glanced away.

"I'm just worried, you know?" He answered. "I mean, this will be our first child." A pause. Then a sigh. "What if something goes wrong? What if Christa gets hurt? What if the baby doesn't make it?" Bertholt shook his head.

"You're overreacting, Armin," he said. "Believe me, I felt the same way when Ymir had Ben. But everything turned out to be fine." Armin bit his lip again, and glanced down.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just really hope everything goes right." Bertholt smiled, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I promise you Armin, she'll be alright." He told him. "I know you love Christa, with all your heart. And she loves you too. And your daughter will be beautiful, I guarentee it." Armin nodded, but then he heard a new voice speak.

"Mr. Arlert?" Armin glanced up, and saw a doctor staring at him, a clipboard in hand. Armin jumped up, and grabbed the man's shoulders.

"How is she? Is everything alright?" He asked, nearly yelling in the doctor's face. The doctor seemed a bit shaken, but then smiled gently. He backed away, and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Arlert." He said. "You have a healthy baby girl." Armin felt tears form in his eyes. He turned to Bertholt, ho had a large grin on his face. He nodded. Armin turned back to the doctor, and firmly grasped his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor," he thanked. "Thank you." The doctor nodded.

"You can go see her now." He told the new father. Armin nodded, and walked towards the hospital room.

Armin found it, and reached for the doorknob. He froze, and sighed happily. All his life, he dreamed of having a child with the love of his life. He remembered when Christa had first told him that she was pregnant, he had literally fainted. After he had awoken, the two had embraced each other, tears of joy pouring from their eyes. A week later they had met up with all of their friends: Annie and Reiner, Bertholt and Ymir, Eren and Mikasa, Connie and Sasha, Marco and Mina, and Jean. They had revealed their pregnancy, and everyone celebrated. The guys had patted Armin on the back, while the girls gossiped with Christa.

Their friends had supported them in everyway, making sure to provide them with everything necessary. And then, in the early morning of October 27th, their child had now entered the world.

Armin smiled, and opened the door. He froze. Christa sat against the pillow, holding a small form in her arms. Armin felt a tear leak out of his eye as he slowly approached his wife and child. Christa glanced up, and smiled her soft and gentle smile when she saw her husband. Armin sat down on the edge of the bed, and kissed Christa's forehead. He then glanced at the small baby that laid in Christa's arms.

"She's beautiful." Armin whispered. Christa nodded.

"She has your nose." She giggled. Armin smiled softly, his index finger gently tapped his daughter's nose. The small girl opened her eyes, and giggled when she saw her father. She cooed softly and grabbed Armin's finger. Armin felt tears slowly leak from his eyes as his daughter grasped his finger, refusing to let go.

"And she has your eyes." He said. "And your laugh." Christa smiled, and leaned up, kissing her husband.

"What should we name her?" She asked. Armin glanced at the girl, and one name immediately came to his mind.

"Sophia." He answered. Christa smiled, and nodded.

"Sophia it is then." She agreed. She turned to her newly named child. "Welcome to the world, my child." She whispered. Armin grinned, and kissed the top of little Sophia's head. Then he looked right into her eyes, and smiled.

"I promise you that as long as you're my daughter, I will never give up, Sophia." He told the girl. Sophia smiled, and cooed again.

And that was how a beautiful family was created.


End file.
